Twins, Randomness, and Complications
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: NOT YAOI! Rina, and Rin are twins... One of them is slightly over weight. They both enter the host club and Rina breaks a bust... what happens when Rina was talked down apon and she suddenly starts to loose large amounts of weight? Can Tamaki save her before its too late? and can Kyoya calm the rebelious girl named Rin? Main: TamakixOC, and Side:KyoyaxOC
1. Character Profiles

Name: Rina Ichigawa  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Weight: 150 pounds  
Personality: Shy, quiet, and jumpy.  
Appearance: Rina has long chocolate brown hair, and side bangs that are parted to the right of her face. She wears a red head band with a bow on top of it, and she has cherry brown eyes. Rina wears a long sleeved white dress shirt, wtih a brown vest ontop of it. She also wears a maroon neck tie, along with a red skirt.  
other: Rina is very insecure about herself. She has a low self-esteem and lets what other people say get to her.

Name: Rin Ichigawa  
Age:16  
Gender: Female  
Weight: 98 pounds  
Personality: Loud, Out going, kinda crazy  
Appearance: Rin has long dirty blond hair , and side bangs that cover the left side of her face. She wears a brown head band with a bow on top of it, and she has teal eyes with a green tint to them. Rin wears a long sleeved white dress shirt, with a red vest ontop of it. She also wears a brown neck tie, along with a brown skirt, and white knee socks that come up to her theighs  
Other: Rin has a huge ego... even though shes a girl. She knows shes pretty and she uses it to her advantage.

About them both: Rin and Rina are both twins... with zero creativity on their parents parts. Both girls go to Ouran academy, and are in class 1-A


	2. Starting today you are a host!

"C'mon Rina!"My sister called dragging me down the hallways towards this Music room 3. We are in class 1-A, and we were both invited to this room after school by these two twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hurryy upppp!"Rin called out. "I-I'm c-oming.. R-in-chan."I said jogging up to my sister who was grinning. "I can't wait to see Hikaru again!"She called out smiling.

"AHHH THERE IT IS RINAAAA!"Rin practicly screamed, pointing at a sign that read "Music room 3." "LETS GO IN!"Rin cheered opeing the large doors, and then we were greet by a chourus of "Welcome~!"

I flinched and hid behind my sister as a tall blond came up to us holding a single rose. "Welcome princesses."He said handing it to Rin. "What do we have here?"He asked looking towards me. "No need to be shy my dear."He said taking my hand and bringing it towards his lips. I blushed and watched as the twins from class came up.

While the blond was distracted I backed up towards the door, when one of the twins stopped me. "Where are you going?"He asked and I shook my head. "No need to be shy, we won't bite."He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't you come and sit down with us?"He asked taking my right hand, and leading me towards a table.

"Princess what is your name?"Asked the blond as he approched me. "R-Rina..."I studdered hiding my blush with my hair. "What a lovely name, It suits such a beautiful girl such as your self."He said tracing my jawline. I shook my head at what the blond had said. "Y-you're wrong..."I said in a whisper.

He tilted his head to the side, along with the other hosts. "Why is that?"One of the twins asked, and Rin whispered into the boys ear. His eyes widened, and expression showed concern. "I-I should go now..."I said getting up out of the seat, and making my way towards the door.

"Before you leave, at least allow us to introduce our selves."He said "I'm Suoh Tamaki."He started, "The tall guy is Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori. The little guy is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey. The guy with glasses is Otori Kyoya, I believe from what Rin had told me you know the twins, and the last one over there is Fujioka Haruhi. Who I believe is also in your class."Tamaki said.

I gave him a slight nod before trying to leave but I was stopped again by Honey. "Ri-chan do you want to have some cake with me?"He asked pulling at my skirt like a child. "N-no thank you."I said, and Honey began to cry... "Uh... s-ure"I said regrettfully as he drug me off to another table.

"What kind of cake do you want Ri-chan?"Honey asked holding up a piece of strawberry and chocolate cake. "I'm allergic to strawberries and chocolate."I lied trying to get out of eating cake. Honey looked at me, and his eyes widened "Wow, that's awful Ri-chan!"He exclaimed holding onto his little pink bunny. "Y-yeah..."I said

"Umm I-m s..sorry Senpai... but I-I have alot of work to do..."I said getting up out of my chair. "I-I guess I'll see y-ou at home.. R-Rin-chan."I said walking towards the door.

But it opened, and a hoard of girls came pilling in before I could leave, and there was a girl with golden hair and green eyes. She smirked at me, then I found my self collideing with a bust."That was an origional imported from Greece."Kyoya said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "We were going to sell it at a starting price of 12,000,000 yen." My eyes widened at the price he spoke. Our parents would never give us that much money.

"S-s-sorry!"I squealed bowing repeatedly to the hosts. "Oh dear."The girl who pushed me started. "What a mess you've made."She finished leaveing me bewildered. "I-I-I can p-pay them back."I started. Since me and Rin both could probley at the most come up with 5,000,000 yen the rest we would have to find some other way to pay off.

"So how are you..."Hikaru started drapping his right arm around my shoulder. "Going to pay it off?""Kaoru finished doing the same thing his brother did. "We could get you guys 5 million... but we would have to pay the rest of it off some other way."Rin said

Kyoya smirked and looked at Rin, and I. "You guys can pay the rest of the debt off with your bodies."Tamaki called out causing me to flinch. "W-With our b-bodies?"I asked unsure of what he was getting at. "Its quite simple princess, you can run errands, cook, or clean for us."He explained.

"So we're your new dogs?"Rin asked crossing her arms. "Indeed."Kyoya said. "Sounds fair, I guess."Rin said with a sigh.

_After the club_

"R-Rin-chan... H-Have you seen my things?"I asked my sister, who was also looking for her bag. "My stuff is gone too."Haruhi said walking up to us. I frowned. It must've been that girl... "I-I'll go c-check the classroom."I said "Haruhi and I, will check the fountain."Rin said. Wait why the fountain?

We ran off in different directions, and much to my dismay, I ran into that girl... literally. "Watch where you're going!"He hissed and I bowed in apology. She smirked, "I-Is something wrong?"I asked and she laughed. "What I don't get. is why the host club treats you so kindly... I mean look at you! You're as big as a whale. And you're not even in the least attractive."She sneered. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to surface, I looked down at my body, and she was right. Why would the hosts like an ugly fat girl like me?

She smirked "Well I have to go, I hope you find your things."She lied. "Y-ou did it?"I asked tilting my head to the side. "Of course I did, who else would have?"She asked walking away. I already hate this school, and its my first day...I frowned. I turned towards a window and saw Haruhi in the pond. "So she did throw it in the water ..." I thought aloud.

"We still haven't found your things Rina."Rin said to me. I frowned, "I-It's okay Rin-chan..."I said looking towards the ground. "Rin, Rina, Haruhi!"I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to see Tamaki. "What are you guys doing in the fountain?"He asked and I turned away. "I-I accidently k-knocked our stuff out the window."I lied watching Tamaki raise an eye brow.

I looked around in the water, and the only thing other than my things that were missing was Haruhi's wallet. I shifted my hands through the water in hopes of finiding at least one of my books. "Senpai!"I heard Haruhi shout. "I turned to see Tamaki in the water with his pants legs rolled up, and his shoes on the sidewalk.

"Y-ou don't n-need to help."I say and she shakes his head. "A little water will never hurt anybody. Besides people always say that I'm dripping with good looks."He said moving his hands through the water and pulling out a wallet. "This is yours right?"He asked, and Haruhi nodded.

"Have you guys found all of your stuff?"Tamaki asked and I shook my head. "I-I haven't found any of my things..."I explained

"Well, I guess I'm gonna help you find your things princess."Tamaki said with a smile.

First chapter is done! :) you guys like it? huh huh? xD

LIKEEE IT SOO FAR? I KNOW ITS BAD... BUT YOU CAN AT LEAST SAY ITS AMAZING ;DDDDDDD

wanna see a cwute face? (o^-^o) === its soooo cute!


End file.
